Diet Cola
by boome
Summary: PG-13 for swearing, and a bit of violence. Hermoine gives up on the only two friends she's had for 5 years and finds friendship and so much more in the one person she's loathed for so many years. dhr
1. Nutzend sie aus

Diet Cola  
  
A/N: I would have said "Diet coke" because that's what I meant but I figure people might take it the wrong way and think I'm referring to like cocaine. So cola works, I guess.  
  
Disclaimer: read it, I think its pretty damn clear what I own and what I don't.  
  
Chapter One: Nutzend sie aus  
  
Hermione sat in her relatively uncomfortable seat aboard the Hogwarts express with a notebook on her lap underneath a thick book. She stared out the window resting one hand on the books in protection and listened dispassionately to Harry and Ron's conversation about Voldemort's defeat.  
  
Something was bothering Hermione and any dim-witted freak would have noticed but Harry and Ron did not.  
  
Voldemort had been defeated just before school had ended last year. No one knew who had destroyed him except Hermione. She had rid the world of him. Harry had come moments after she had killed him and she apperated away. She knew what Harry would have said, had he known that it was her.  
  
She put the thick book into her bag and took out a quill and ink and began writing while Ron and Harry continued talking not taking notice to her.  
  
She continued writing for quite a while until it started raining. She looked outside and enjoyed the pitter-patter the rain made against the window. It usually calmed her down. But not today.  
  
"Look, it's raining, innit?" she said, not that Harry or Ron heard her or noticed she was talking to them. She rolled he eyes and sighed rather loudly and any normal person would have at least NOW realized something was wrong. She put all her stuff away, picked up her bag, stood up, stomped out of the compartment just as Harry yelled "can I have your potions homework to copy" and she slammed the glass door so hard the glass broke.  
  
Harry looked at the door, or what was left of it, and said, "What the hell is her deal" and he looked at Ron who was having trouble and said, "Forget it." Ron laughed stupidly.  
  
Hermione stormed away from them looking for an empty compartment. She came to one at the end of the train and she sat down inside. She put her bag down and looked out the window at the falling rain. She heard footsteps and loud voices so she peered out to the corridor and saw Harry and Ron poked into Lavender and Parvati's compartment. Obviously, they didn't give shit about her; they were talking to their flaming girlfriends.  
  
She heard them talking as loud as they fucking could and she decided to see if they knew she still existed. She stood up and looked out into the corridor and saw the still hanging inside that wretched car. So she took a deep breath and screamed as loud and she possibly could and then began yelling "Ron, Harry HELP ME!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" and she let out another piercing scream.  
  
She sat back down and took out her notebook.  
  
'Holy shit! Harry and Ron are clueless. They are only friends with me because I spend all my free time in the library and I help them with homework. They take advantage of me, they use me. I am so fucking tired of it!!!!!!!!!'  
  
She wrote and realized she needed more ink.  
  
She took a razor blade out of her bag and drew it across her finger. She watched the blood form where the razor had just been and she then stuck her finger over the opening in the jar. She bled into the jar. When it was nearly full she stuck her finger in her mouth to stop it from bleeding. She then glanced at her watch.  
  
*10 minutes, I dunno, I say 25 more minutes. *  
  
Just then she heard footsteps again, coming down the passage. Her compartment door opened to reveal none other than Draco flippin Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"Let me think about that one" he started sarcastically "you scream your head of like someone if fucking killing you, figured I OUGHT to come and see if you were dead or something." He smirked.  
  
She looked at him with a hint of fury in her eyes. "Gee thanks Malfoy, come to see if I was dead eh? Lovely innit?," she rolled her eyes and continued "sorry to burst your bloody bubble but I'm not dead, not yet anyways, though it does sound like a good idea, I'm thinking about it Malfoy."  
  
He shrugged and said "prefects meeting, Granger, don't forget." He then turned and left.  
  
She checked her watch and thought *20 minutes since I screamed*  
  
She picked up her notebook and continued writing.  
  
'I wish I could die! I feel so alone in this world. Sometimes I bleed just to know I'm alive. I wish I had just one friend in this God-awful world. A friend that didn't use me. I don't even think my parents give a damn about me. Oh damn this life is fucked up. Malfoy was just here. He came to check if I was dead yet. Lovely innit? Screw this. Its sixth year. And I'm a prefect.'  
  
She sighed and checked her watch as the compartment door opened. *30 minutes*. She looked up to see Harry and Ron entering her compartment.  
  
"Hermione.." Harry said slowly.  
  
"OH SNAP you can see me now? Come to see if I was dead yet? Sorry Hun, hate to kill your spirit but I MUST congratulate you both. You made the record for 'slowest quote unquote friends to help a friend in need'." She put her thumbs up and smiled sarcastically.  
  
Harry and Ron looked clueless. "Uh.. What??? Are you ok Mione?"  
  
"Don't call me that," she said coldly.  
  
They stood staring for a moment until Hermione picked up her notebook and kept writing.  
  
Harry and Ron stood obliviously until Harry said "Mion..Hermione, can you help me with the potions assignment?"  
  
She looked up and said "NO WAY IN HELL!!!" she looked at the guys standing there and Hermione stood up and said to them "get.the.hell.out.of.my.face."  
  
Harry and Ron FINALLY took a hint and backed slowly out of the compartment.  
  
Hermione sat back down and Harry and Ron came back.  
  
"Come on Hermione, let me cope your homework" Harry said popping his head in the compartment.  
  
"You always let us copy Mione" Ron said, he took hanging into her compartment.  
  
"Don't call me that and NO!!!!!"  
  
Harry and Ron sighed and said "pleeeeeeeeeeeease"  
  
Hermione yelled "NO!"  
  
They once more retreated from the compartment. Hermione sighed and tears began falling down her cheeks.  
  
She took the razor back out of her bag and cried to herself. She took the razor, pushed away her sleeve and drew it across her wrist.  
  
Just then, Malfoy walked in. "DAMN GRANGER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???" he near yelled.  
  
"None of your business," she said watching her wrist. "What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"Can I sit in here?"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Draco sat down across from Hermione both staring out the window. Hermione had now pushed her sleeve back down and was gripping it in her palm. Occasional tears ran down her face.  
  
Draco finally spoke  
  
"So uh.. what's with the clothes?" he asked her.  
  
She was clad in baggy black pants and a black long sleeved shirt with a skull on it. She had dyed her hair black and wore black eyeliner and mascara.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um yea, one word. Gothic"  
  
"Lovely, innit?" she said to him sarcastically smiling.  
  
"Depends on your definition of 'lovely'" he said  
  
"Leave me alone Draco." She said playing with the razor on her palm/  
  
"Stop it granger, why are you doing that?"  
  
She looked up at him devilishly and said morbidly "its fun"  
  
A/N: by the way if you're not Dutch Nutzend sie aus means- taking advantage of her. LoL 


	2. Ein Guter Tritt

Diet Cola  
  
A/N: hmm? Interesting enough I guess. I like it so far. I think this is so far a good fic. I'm happy with it, are you?  
  
Disclaimer: you know it.  
  
Chapter 2: Ein Guter Tritt  
  
"Fun?" he looked kind of shocked "are you mad woman?"  
  
"Maybe" Hermione replied  
  
"What in the HELL is wrong with you Granger?" He asked scrunching his eyebrows  
  
"Nothing" she muttered looking at a stream of blood now collected on her palm.  
  
Draco stood up and walked over to her and bent down and looked her right in the eye. He then said "stop.it.Hermione" separating each word as a sentence.  
  
She looked at him, rolled her eyes and said "whatever" and she put the razor into her bag.  
  
"Happy Malfoy?" He nodded and looked at his watch. "Prefects meeting" he said  
  
"I don't feel like it"  
  
"C'mon we have to"  
  
"Fine!" she said reluctantly standing and opening the car door.  
  
They walked to the prefects' car and stepped in. the other two prefects sat next to each other hand in hand and just as soon as Draco and Hermione walked in they said, "We call the dungeons. Sorry."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco laughed as he sat down next to Hermione.  
  
The meeting concluded after about 10 minutes. Apparently and obviously the hufflepuff and ravenclaw were dating so anything that had to be done in pairs forced Draco and Hermione to work together. They also had to share a bathroom and a miniature common room. She sighed. Other than that they got all the passwords.  
  
*Great, as if my life doesn't suck enough, I have to share a mini-common room and bathroom with Malfoy and hall duty with him. Good Lord! Damn this. *  
  
She walked back to her compartment and Draco indeed did follow her back and sat down across from her. And he just stared at her.  
  
She stared out the window but she felt his eyes fixed on her, she didn't move at all.  
  
Harry and Ron still would not give up.  
  
They returned once more.  
  
"Hermione I REALLY need that potions essay. If you don't let me copy I'll get a weeks detention." He glanced at Draco and said, "What the hell is Malfoy doing here?"  
  
She turned her head slowly to them with fire in her eyes and said, "Am I supposed to care what happens to you?" I don't control Malfoy he can sit wherever the fuck he wants."  
  
"Yea Mione you're supposed to care what happens to me."  
  
She stood up and yelled "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
  
And Harry leaned forward and kissed her holding her around the waist. She pushed him away but he wouldn't let go. She shouted "get your bloody paws off my Potter" and still he wouldn't so she did what she had to. She kneed him in the groin.  
  
Draco let out a laugh and Hermione glared at him.  
  
She looked at Harry on the ground who was in great pain and said, "Next time, maybe you should listen to my bastard." And she kicked him.  
  
Ron helped him and the two of them left. For good.  
  
Hermione sat down and Draco said "good job" she rolled her eyes at him and went back to staring out the window until Draco charmed himself into his robes and she did the same, just as the train came to a halt at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione stood and picked up her stuff. Draco motioned gentlemen-like for her to go first and she walked out of the train and towards a carriage and she climbed in. She was alone inside. Minutes later Draco Malfoy joined her with a "the others are full". No one else got in and they took off towards the school.  
  
When they arrived at the school and got out of the carriages the students were herded into the great hall. Hermione did not want to go, but Draco gave her a gentle push, as he was the one standing behind her.  
  
The prefects had their own table and Hermione said next to the Ravenclaw and to her displeasure, Draco. She didn't eat or drink anything she simply stared down at her plate and at the table. When dinner had commenced Hermione got up and lead the Gryffindors' to the portrait and said "lemonbubbles" and the portrait opened. The Head boy, a Gryffindor came in a said "I can take over prefect" and Hermione muttered -whatever- and left. Hermione met McGonagall in near the great hall and was shortly joined by the other three prefects and the two heads. They were led to a portrait of a black cat. McGonagall said "White Oleander" and the portrait swung open. The 4 prefects walked into their common room. There were 4 black leather couches each draped in a blanket of each house color. The floor was white marble and the walls black marble with white swirls in it. She spotted the stairs with a plaque next to it that said "HG/DM" and she walked up the flight of stairs. There was a mini-common room looking much like the other. There was one large couch and two smaller squishy armchairs. Black marble floors and cream marble walls. The fireplace mantle was black marble with the cream swirls in it. Hermione picked the room to the west and began moving her things, which were placed by Draco's in the middle of the common room, to her room.  
  
A/N: the title means- for those who don't speak German- a good kick. Thought it fit. LoL. Updates soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The Truth Behind the Tough Face

Diet Cola  
  
A/N: none. I have no notes. except. I'm tired. Oh yea, happy New Year.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, the characters own me.  
  
Chapter Three- The truth behind the tough face  
  
Hermione opened her room door to find a rather plain room. She put her stuff down, retrieved her wand and began her interior decorating. She covered the ceiling with posters of her favorite bands and made the floor and walks black marble and the sheets, and curtains black too. The furniture and doors were a dark redwood, which accented the room.  
  
She was now satisfied with her room. She opened her door to the bathroom and looked around. The floors were tile and there were lots of plush mats on the floor. She charmed half the robes and towels black. All the counter tops and the tub and stuff were all a cream marble. She kind of liked it even though it wasn't black.  
  
She walked back through her room and took her notebook off of her bed and walked out to the common room to see Draco sitting in one of the plush, squishy armchairs. She sat down on the other and stared into the burning embers. There was something so intoxicating, so entrancing about the flames.  
  
She shook her head coming out of the trance. Draco looked at her and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Hermione began writing in her notebook and stopped just moments after starting. Draco was looking at her as though she was bloody insane.  
  
"What Malfoy?" she asked looking at him with a bit of fury in her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, can you tell me, what the hell is wrong?"  
  
"Oh everything" she replied as though it was obvious.  
  
He stood up, walked over to her, got down on his knees in front of her chair and said "Hermione please. You are REALLY freaking me out. NO ONE has EVER succeeded in doing that before."  
  
She looked at him, tears again flowing down her face. She fell forward on to him, hugging him and sitting on his lap and bawling. She cried onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and she continued to weep and all he could do is hug her, knowing that she needed someone there for her right now. Draco put a hand on the small of her back and on hand on the back of her head, gently rubbing the back of her head. When her sobbing ceased he kissed her head and asked, "Are you ok?" she nodded slowly and then shook her head and again burst into hysterics. She again buried her head in his chest and bawled.  
  
[a/n: can you tell I was running out of words for "cry"]  
  
He knew that she was hurt underneath the tough front she put up. She needed someone there for her. She needed him.  
  
When her bawling again ceased she pulled away a little and looked into his eyes and said "thank you Draco"  
  
He genuinely smiled and said "you're welcome Hermione" she sniffed a little and realized how they were sitting.  
  
Draco was sitting now, on the floor and she was sitting on his lap her back against his right arm.  
  
"Draco, no one has ever done anything like that for me before."  
  
"Really?" he asked in response "Really really" she said in reply.  
  
She tried to stand but Draco instead kissed her cheek lightly and said "if you ever need me, I'll be her for you" she nodded and hugged him for his kindness. When she stood she asked "why are you doing this for me? I mean for the past 5 years you've treated me like, lower than shit"  
  
He looked into her eyes and said, "because no one except you has ever succeeded in scaring the shit out of me like that. Because you needed a friend and good for nothing potty and weasel wouldn't give a damn. And because. well I never had a REAL reason to hate you."  
  
She smiled and said "thank you" He hadn't seen her smile at all since he began talking to her today on the train. They both stood and Draco hugged Hermione.  
  
Draco said, "I'm exhausted I think I'll go to bed" she nodded and said, "I agree"  
  
They walked their separate ways and Hermione suddenly felt so much better than she had that morning. So relieved.  
  
"Thank you Draco Malfoy," she whispered under her breath.  
  
A/N: its short because the next two chapters are LONGGG and I didn't want to break up the parts that need to stay together. Ok so maybe the next two chapters aren't but you know short because I'm the author here. :D 


	4. Relief

A/N: people keep telling me this is similar to other stories and yet I haven't read any other stories like this one.. so you know what they say- great minds think alike!.. by the way I am working on chapter nine right now, but I don't have time to post because I write it like in a notebook and I have a lot of homework *bloody homework happy teachers*  
  
Disclaimer- Hm.. I'm at a loss for a witty disclaimer  
  
Last time on Diet Cola:  
  
He looked into her eyes and said, "Because no one except you has ever succeeded in scaring the shit out of me like that. Because you needed a friend and good for nothing potty and weasel wouldn't give a damn"  
  
She smiled and said "thank you" He hadn't seen her smile at all since he began talking to her today on the train. They both stood and Draco hugged Hermione.  
  
Draco said, "I'm exhausted I think I'll go to bed" she nodded and said, "I agree"  
  
They walked their separate ways and Hermione suddenly felt so much better than she had that morning. So relieved.  
  
"Thank you Draco Malfoy," she whispered under her breath.  
  
Chapter Four- Relief  
  
Hermione woke the next morning and went over the events that had occurred in her mind.  
  
She got out of bed and looked at the illuminated number of her clock that read- 7:16  
  
She walked through the redwood dory to the bathroom and took a hot shower. She felt much better afterwards. She walked into her room and slowly dresses.  
  
When she was clad in uniform, black robes and black makeup she picked up her back and notebook and walked out of her room at the same moment as Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey Hermione" he said smiling softly.  
  
She smiled a little and walked across the common room to him and hugged him. He was a bit taken aback by this but he hugged her anyways.  
  
He was about three inches taller than her, and he bent down a little, and kissed her on the head. She pulled back a little and looked at him. She smiled "thank you do much Draco" she said  
  
Her leaned towards her smiled and said "you're welcome Hermione" and he kissed her on the lips. She kissed back a little and smiled. He felt her sweet smile against his face. She pulled back a little from him but his arms still hung around her waist.  
  
She said "we have to go the breakfast" and she winked a little. She picked up her back and dropped things and she walked down the stairs, Draco trailing behind her as they exited the portrait. They walked to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron spotted Hermione and quickly ran over to her. Draco saw them coming and whispered, "don't think they care to see me eh?" and he walked another way to the prefects table. He kept his eyes on her.  
  
Harry and Ron walked up to her and the first thing Ron said was "What the hell was Malfoy doin? Tryin to shag you eh?"  
  
"Malfoy can shag who ever he bloody wants."  
  
Harry said, "never mind that, I need your potions homework Hermione. PLEASE."  
  
"No Harry" she said  
  
"PLEASE DAMMIT WOMAN" he said trying to grab her bag, causing her to drop her things on the floor- her notebook spilling open, to just the page she didn't want them to see. Harry went to pick it up and something caught his eyes. His eyes went wide and he yelled "IT WAS YOU! IT WAS YOU GRANGER! HOW COULD YOU???" he stopped yelling, "you bloody took away my damned chance to avenge my parents. HOW COULD YOU?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry "what?"  
  
"Shes the bitch that did it Ron, she killed him."  
  
"WHAT" Ron yelled. And again everyone looked.  
  
"C'mon Ron, leave the stupid bitch alone."  
  
Tears were now streaming down her face and she said "you ungrateful BASTARDS" sobs chocking her words. She ran out of the hall, and didn't know where to go.  
  
Draco saw everything. He looked around, and got up. He followed her out of the hall and looked around.  
  
He saw her sitting on the floor in a corner, pulling a steady razor across her wrist again and again.  
  
He ran over to her and sat down in front of her.  
  
He tried to take it from her but she wouldn't let go.  
  
"Hermione...Hermione, no Hun, don't cry, don't let them do this to you."  
  
Across her wrist were 4 lines of beaded blood and her hand holding the razor began to shake.  
  
Draco wrapped his hand around hers and took it from her.  
  
"Give it back" she said to him coldly. He put it back in her band and she squeezed it tightly, tears still spilling out of her eyes.  
  
"Please Hermione, don't do this, please"  
  
She abided and slipped the razor into her bag along with her book. The tears would not stop streaming down her face.  
  
Draco put his arms around her shoulders and said, "Come 'ere, come 'ere, don't cry"  
  
She continued to sob hugging him, nearly sitting in his lap, and all he could do was comfort her as much as possible.  
  
In between sobs, she began to speak.  
  
"Its not my bloody fault! He was there and he was the fucking dark lord."  
  
"What the fuck was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Oh Mr. Voldemort, please wait there a minute until the wonderful Harry Potter gets here to fucking avenge his parents."  
  
She cried in hysterics for a few more moments and her crying slowly ceased.  
  
Draco finally understood why she had been so distant. She pulled away a little and sniffed.  
  
"Thanks" she said softly looking at the ground.  
  
He nodded and hugged her. She sniffed a little again and said "we...we have potions first don't we?"  
  
He nodded and said, "which would be about now" He stood and helped her get up.  
  
He gave her a hug and they walked to the dungeons. They took a table in the back together.  
  
"Draco, why are you bothering with me? I mean don't you have other friends you'd much rather be with. You really don't have to pity me. I mean what about Pansy?"  
  
"I don't talk to those people anymore. They're shit, like my past, Hermione." He said a little stiffly  
  
"You..you've started calling me....Hermione, why?"  
  
"That's your name innit?"  
  
He looked at her. She was so beautiful. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and protect her from the entire world.  
  
Just then Snape walked into the room and the rest of the class followed.  
  
Harry and Ron walked by their table and muttered, "bitch" at Hermione. Draco's fist tightened and his jaw clenched. He wanted to hurt them. He wanted to beat them to a fucking bloody pulp. They were hurting someone who didn't deserve it.  
  
After turning in essays, losing 20 Gryffindor points, and 25 Slytherin points, and a simple sleeping draught, class concluded and thus came Potter's detention, for a month.  
  
[A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA]  
  
Hermione and Draco walked out of potions and said "did you see those looks Pansy threw at you and me?" she smirked and then her face when serious "DRACO!" he looked at her at the near yell of his name.  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"Well since Harry and Ron hate me I don't have to help them with their damned HOMEWORK! YES!" she exclaimed and did a twirl in the hall.  
  
A/N: soo.. What do you think? 


	5. A Few Sweet Kisses

A/N: I'm currently writing chapter 13 FYI!  
  
Disclaimer: poke  
  
Diet Cola  
  
Last time on Diet Cola:  
  
Hermione and Draco walked out of potions and said "did you see those looks Pansy threw at you and me?" she smirked and then her face when serious "DRACO!" he looked at her at the near yell of his name.  
  
"Yes.......?"  
  
"Well since Harry and Ron hate me I don't have to help them with their damned HOMEWORK! YES!" she exclaimed and did a twirl in the hall.  
  
Chapter Five: A few sweet kisses  
  
He smiled at her and said "yep" and kissed her lightly on the corner of her mouth.  
  
he smiled a little at his warm lips wanting to kiss[*] him. But she thought better than to do so outside the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
[*there a funny story about that word- I first typed it as "kill" and I was proofreading and I thought it was funny]  
  
She and Draco walked into the room together. She looked at him and he looked at her and she raised and eyebrow as he was still just standing next to her waiting for her to sit down. He pointed a table where Pansy sat and whispered "I refuse to sit by her". She nodded and he took her hand in his and gently pulled her towards an empty table in the back.  
  
They sat down together and Hermione looked at Harry and Ron who were passing papers to nearly everyone in the room. She accio-ed one that was laying on the floor in wonder, held it in her hands under the table and looked down at it. Draco watched her curious smile turn to a deep frown- sadness etched in her face as she read. Draco watched her slowly set the paper on the table and he saw tears now welling in her eyes as she picked her things up and got out of her seat.  
  
"Hermione..." Draco said after her. She didn't stop, she walked out the door of the classroom. Draco took the paper off of the table and quickly read it while gathering his things. His eyes widened in shock as he read and he wanted to beat jerk one and jerk two up in the middle of the room but he knew that wouldn't help the situation. He took off out of the class room tearing down the halls looking for Hermione. He looked around for a moment and spotted her sitting on the floor in the corner in absolute sobs. He went to her and sat down next to her taking her into his arms saying "come 'ere Hermione dear, come 'ere"  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back letting her sob as much as she wanted as he cooed softly. He re-read the paper over her shoulder, while she cried and he tensed a little as he thought about severly harming Potter and Weasley. No one deserved to be treated like that.  
  
The sheet of paper read:  
  
Join the Newest and Coolest Hogwarts Club!!! Burn Granger At Stake!!! She's been that snotty know it all brat for all these years! President Harry Potter If you hate Granger then this is for YOU! See Harry or Ron to join!!!  
  
They had pictures of Hermione with red x's on them all over the paper as well.  
  
Draco blinked in disgust at Potter and Weasel. He rocked Hermione gently in his arms, something picturesque it was. Had he not known what had happened and had Hermione started crying he would have done a very 'Malfoy' thing and left her to cry. But for some reason he was drawn to her and he wanted to be the prince in the fairy tales that saved the damsel in distress.  
  
Draco gently rubbed Hermione's back and said softly "sweetie don't cry, don't let them do this do to, Hermione, I don't want to see you hurt like this"  
  
Hermione's sobbing ceased in a moments time but tears continued to slide down her face occasionally. "Why Draco?" she asked blatantly and he gave her a bit of a confused look. "Why are you still here? Why are you being so damn nice?" she asked seriously and he looked a little cocky as he answered, "Would you prefer I didn't?"  
  
She tilted her head a little bit and said slowly "No.... but why?" she asked again. "It matters not now does it? I told you I'd be here for you and I intend to be. I knew that this would happen in some way eventually, you cant trust guys like potter" he said honestly  
  
She looked down and whispered softly barely audible to him "thank you" Hermione's hand was resting against draco's chest and her other arm was wrapped around him, hugging him. One of his hands was gently entwined with her hair and the other was caressing her robed arm. A tear slid down Hermione's cheek and Draco leaned in slowly and kissed it away. He pulled away a little but then kissed her soft cheek again. She smiled as he kissed her on the corner of her mouth and he pulled away a little bit. What the hell was he doing? She smiled and put her hand up to his cheek and kissed him full – on, on the lips. He kissed her again after they broke apart and he felt her smile against his face. The kissed once more and Draco smiled at her gently.  
  
Hermione laughed a little and spoke first. She tilted her head to the side again and said "and I thought that you didn't 'really' like me Draco Malfoy"  
  
"Oh I like you well enough" he said smirking and kissing her on the lips again.  
  
They heard voices growing louder down the hallway and people were coming. Hermione sighed and looked at her watch, saying "Dammit! I'm going back to the common room- I hate these robes. Besides I'm not hungry, I'm going to go running around the lake."  
  
Draco nodded at her and said "mm... you're right, the Great Hall doesn't sound very welcoming. Can I join you?"  
  
She smiled kissed his cheek and said "yea". Both stood up and began walking in the general direction of the loft. Draco spoke the password and they walked up to the loft.  
  
~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~  
  
Draco stepped out of his room in basketball shorts and a wife beater. (A/N: is it really called wife beater? :P) Hermione was lying on her back on the floor doing crunches in a black sports bra and black cheerleading shorts. She didn't even glance at Draco as he watched her smiling. She stopped after a moment and stood up. "Lets go?" she asked him after looking at him for a second.  
  
They left the castle and walked to the lake where they both started running and talking about whatever came into their heads. After a while both were sweaty and ready to go inside. They went in and get ready for the rest of classes.  
  
Hermione emerged her room after taking a shower wearing black eyeliner and mascara, about 20 rubber bracelets, and her grab was black down to her shoelaces. Her shirt bared her midriff and she had her robe on over it.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow in his normal uniform. He smiled and said "hey sexy" seductively. She crossed the common room and wrapped her arms around him hugging him. He smiled a little and said "wait a second- I thought that YOU hated me Ms. Granger"  
  
She looked up at him and said "I' don't, I actually kind of like you" she smiled and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Draco smirked at the way she repeated what he had said.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I'm a bum :-P. I looove you all!! 


	6. What Dreams Can Tell

A/N: I bet lots of people hate me for not updating sooner! But on the upside I'm completely done writing the fic I just have so much to do all the fucking time. I'm sorry :o(!!!!  
  
Diet Cola  
  
Last time on Diet Cola:  
  
Hermione emerged her room after taking a shower wearing black eyeliner and mascara, about 20 rubber bracelets, and her grab was black down to her shoelaces. Her shirt bared her midriff and she had her robe on over it.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow in his normal uniform. He smiled and said "hey sexy" seductively. She crossed the common room and wrapped her arms around him hugging him. He smiled a little and said "wait a second- I thought that YOU hated me Ms. Granger"  
  
She looked up at him and said "I' don't, I actually kind of like you" she smiled and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Draco smirked at the way she repeated what he had said.  
  
Chapter Six- What dreams can tell  
  
Hermione laughed lightly and Draco thought  
  
::Damn! What I would Pay to hear her laugh all the time, instead of cry::  
  
Hermione smirked and said, "You smell really good Draco"  
  
He kissed her head and his nose was buried in her beautiful hair.  
  
"You smell good too" he replied with a smile.  
  
[A/N: I think me and my friends are of the very few that tell each other they smell good :D :D :D :D]  
  
Draco laughed as the two of them walked down the stairs to the larger common room and headed off to class.  
  
Draco and Hermione attended all the classes and both skipped dinner to work on the fucking homework that all their teachers gave them. They sat in their common room doing their homework lazily. Or well Draco was being lazy, Hermione however was working furiously. Draco watched Hermione scribble furiously on her paper and she shook her hand out a few times.  
  
"Writers cramp?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"no..." she replied softly "carpal tunnel"  
  
"Oh...okay" Draco replied wondering what the hell she was talking about.  
  
Hermione smiled at her paper at his concern. Something was different about this boy. He wasn't the same boy that ridiculed her for having Muggle parents.  
  
Late into the night four eyes began to droop and two mouths began to yawn. Hermione got up off of t he floor and walked over to the armchair that Draco sat in and she sat on the arm of it. She looked over his shoulder and read a bit of what he was reading. "Potions" she said aloud.  
  
Draco looked up at her and leaned toward her kissing her, taking her by surprise. "Oh! I thought you only KIND of like me" Hermione said mocking Draco's smirk.  
  
"Yep. Right you are. BUT I happen to LOVE kissing you." Draco said kissing her again.  
  
Hermione smiled and said "Mm Well I think I'm gonna go to bed"  
  
Draco smirked at Hermione and said seductively "Well me too, why don't you just come with me." And he put an arm around her waist.  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and said "I think not Draco" wiggling away from his soft grasp.  
  
"You're so beautiful, don't you EVER forget that." He kissed her and said "Mmmmmmmm I LOVE kissing you."  
  
She touched her lips and said, "Well I love when you kiss me too"  
  
Hermione turned and walked to her room and shut the door behind her. She leaned against her and slid down to the ground against the door.  
  
:: What's happened to Malfoy? He's so different now. I can't believe what he's done for me. I think I'm beginning to care about him. But what if he doesn't care about me?::  
  
~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~  
  
Draco's eyes followed Hermione to her room and then he stood. Draco walked to his room, shut the door behind him and leaned against it. He slid down to the ground and leaned his head against the door.  
  
::I cannot believe Potty and the Weasel would do something so cruel. Oh GOD Draco! What is going on with you? Hermione is so so beautiful. I want to protect her and I don't know what's happening to me. I really do care. For once in my life I actually do care. But what if she doesn't care about me?::  
  
Draco stood, climbed into bed and fell asleep into a dream-full slumber.  
  
Draco's Dramatic Dream-  
  
Draco was sitting in their common room on the couch and Hermione was sitting in an armchair bent over a book. Draco so badly wanted to touch her smooth soft milky skin. He wanted to kiss her and hold her. He'd never felt this way before. She looked at him and he motioned for her to come and sit with him, and that she did with a giggle and a flip of her beautiful hair. He looked at her and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and Draco continued to kiss her. He trailed kisses along her collarbone. Hermione laid back onto the couch and took his face with her hands and kissed his lips.  
  
Draco then woke suddenly after a night of tossing and turning. As he recalled he dream his eyes widened.  
  
A/N: you all are going to hate me after you read the end of this fic. But on the upside- its getting good here. I'll continue updating ASAP. I think I'm going to clear an entire weekend and just type up the rest and gradually post the chapters :D :o) 


	7. I am nobody, who are you?

A/N: OMG OMG OMG I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!! If it makes anyone feel any better I took diet coke on vacation with me and edited the hell out of it. I MISSED YOU ALL SOOOOO!!!!! Hope it was worth the wait.  
  
Last time on DC:  
  
Draco then woke suddenly after a night of tossing and turning. As he recalled he dream his eyes widened.  
  
Diet Coke  
  
Chapter 7- I am nobody. Who are you?  
  
Hermione woke early and walked out to the common room to see Draco sitting in front of the fire. She sat down on the floor next to him, with no intent to sit with him.  
  
"Morning Mione" he said turning and kissing her on the cheek. She raised her shoulder to push him away from her. Draco frowned and wondered what was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked putting a hand on her waist.  
  
She shook her head without saying anything and just looked at the fire. She looked at her watch a few times and finally got up and went to take a shower.   
  
Draco watched her get up and walk away from him and he wondered what had happened? Was it something he did? How could he have screwed something so good up so badly?  
  
ooo  
  
Hermione walked into the bathroom and quickly showered. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a black towel around her wet body and looked at the foggy mirror. She sighed unable to keep looking at herself she quickly walked into her room to get ready.   
  
When she got back out to the common room Draco wasn't there. She sat down on the couch and picked up a book off of the little side table and heard the shower turn on.   
  
Draco came out of his room to see Hermione still there sitting on the couch and reading. But she wasn't really reading. He could tell. She was holding the book upside down.   
  
"Hermione?" he said putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off and said "what?"  
  
"Why won't you talk to me Hermione? Please, maybe I can help."  
  
"You can't." She replied "it's got nothing to do with you  
  
He sighed looking at her and said "come on, we have to go to breakfast."   
  
She scowled at him and said "I'm not going, go ahead I don't care"   
  
Draco then realized something. He hadn't done a thing. He hadn't said anything to offend her.   
  
"Hermione, you haven't eaten in like 2 days?"  
  
"So? What's your point?"  
  
He took her hand and tried to pull her up. She pouted.   
  
"Whatever we have to go to potions."  
  
She took her bag and walked down the stairs from the loft.   
  
He walked down after her and mumbled "PMS much?" smirking to himself.   
  
They went to their classes and Draco dragged Hermione to lunch but she said again that she didn't want to eat.   
  
"Why not?" he asked demandingly, sounding just like a Malfoy. She just looked at him. She wasn't afraid of him anymore.   
  
"Draco Malfoy might I ask if it ever occurred to you THAT I'M JUST NOT HUNGRY???" she got up and left.  
  
He laughed and covered it with a cough, but seeing her yell at him was just hilarious to him.   
  
[a/n: hahah my sister just brought me diet coke!!!!! drinks]  
  
Draco went back to the common room and said "Hermione, tell me what the hell is wrong!!"  
  
"No"  
  
"I have truth potions and I'm not afraid to use them" he said in a sing-song voice.   
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
"Oh I would, I'm a Malfoy remember? I learned from the best" he smirked evilly.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and stared for a moment. Her eyes softened and she sat down on the couch, putting her elbows to her knees and her chin in her hands.   
  
"Why do you insist upon being so bloody nosey, Draco Malfoy?" She asked cocking her head to the side a bit.   
  
"Because I can" he said coolly  
  
"Okay look, basically no one has ever cared about me, and I don't want to trust you because I feel like you're going to end up like everyone else. Like you're going to end up hurting me or disappointing me. I don't want to get hurt anymore." She said ending quite bluntly.  
  
"Hermione what do you mean 'no one has ever cared about you'?"   
  
"You're obviously an only child" she said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah" he said nodding slightly  
  
"Well I have an older brother and an older sister. My sister got pregnant when she was 17 and my brother is a druggie. My parents are trying to straighten them out, and they have been since I was 11. I was always 'little miss perfect' so they just assumed I would be perfect. I mean both of them still live at my house so I prefer to stay here on holidays. And well... even here people don't like me cause I'm smart and I always have to be perfect. No one has cared enough to notice that anything was wrong." She said after which she rolled up her right sleeve showing Draco deep wounds that hadn't healed yet.   
  
"I started two years ago" she said looking at him. He looked at her and frowned. He moved his fingers to touch her arm gently.  
  
"Hermione, I do care. I wish you could stop hurting yourself. Its horrible for you, Hun" he said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.  
  
"So, smoking is bad for you, and you still do it" she said with a small smirk.  
  
"That's different" he said looking at her seriously.  
  
"Okay, I promise I will try to stop hurting myself" she said just as seriously. A moment later a smirk crossed her lips  
  
"You smoke cigarettes right?" she asked him trying not to smile too much  
  
"Yeah...so?" he asked slowly  
  
"That's a muggle thing, what gives?" Hermione asked giving Draco and questioning look.  
  
"Well I tried it once, and I liked it, and well Lucius is a kind of 'let him learn for himself' parent so he never did anything about it. I mean he used to like punish me for other things, but like smoking, drinking, running away, dating, that kind of stuff he lets me get away with"  
  
"Oh...okay" Hermione said with a small smile.  
  
"Come 'ere" he said after a moment as he held out his arms as to hug her.  
  
She smiled and let him hug her and pull her close. She leaned her head against his chest and smiled.   
  
Their fingers entwined of their own accord. Draco watched her beautiful face for what felt like only a minute. Draco glanced at his watch and realized it had been hours, and Hermione had fallen asleep. He dared not move her.  
  
Draco found no point in sleeping, looking at this sleeping beauty was all the rest he had needed. He smiled a bit as he watched her sleep.  
  
::Hermione's Mind::  
  
"Mione, I love you" Hermione kissed him on the lips and smiled. He took her hand and walked ahead gently pulling her with him. He muttered an incantation and said "will you dance with me?". And as though on queue soft music began playing and lights lit up around them displaying a beautiful white-rose garden. He held out his hand to dance and she wondered silently who this mystery man was. He put his hands on her waist and smiled. He leaned in to kiss her and as their lips met she saw his face... it was Draco.  
  
:::::  
  
Hermione smiled in her sleep as Draco watched her and he wondered what she was thinking of, this late night, in the arms of her only friend.  
  
A/N: FEAR NOT!! I do not intend to take this long to update!!!! I've just been soooo fucking busy! Like I haven't even had a moment to myself in weeks. I have homework and band camp and all kinds of shit!! I MISS YOU AND LOVE YOU ALL, AS MUCH AS I LOVE DIET COKE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Phat Friendships

A/N: THE SOON-NESS!! WOO HOO!!! Here's the exciting part, right now I have a bit of time to get out at least one more chapter. Here's the sad part, I don't know when I'll have another free moment. School starts on the 9th (which is tomorrow) so hopefully the first week won't be bad and I'll get some time to update!!!!!! Oh and by the way, I've just started calling the fic Diet Coke instead of cola, whatever.  
  
Last time on Diet Coke:  
  
Hermione smiled in her sleep as Draco watched her and he wondered what she was thinking of, this late night, in the arms of her only friend.  
  
Chapter Eight- Phat Friendships  
  
At about seven the next morning Hermione stirred slightly, Draco saw this as he was looking at her and smiled. Their fingers still lay entwined and rested on her abdomen and Draco was still wide awake. When she fluttered her eyes open, her eyes opened to Draco staring at her, with a strange look in his eyes. She had never seen it before. After a moment she looked shocked and moved to get up.  
  
"OHMIGOD! Draco! I am sooo sorry! I can't believe I fell asleep!" she said her cheeks turning considerably red.  
  
Their hands unclasped and Hermione stood smiling in embarrassment at Draco.  
  
"It's okay Hermione, really." He said coolly with a small smile. He kicked his legs off the couch and she sat down next to him.  
  
She said "thanks" with a hint of embarrassment still in her voice.  
  
She glanced at his watch and said "holy shit I gotta get ready!"  
  
She stood and smiled at him again with a shy sort-of smile and walked towards her bedroom.  
  
Draco yawned a little and as he moved his hands to his face to rub his eyes he heard Hermione's voice behind him. He turned to look at her and she said "Draco, did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
He shrugged a little and shook his head "you were too beautiful to keep my eyes off of you" he said.  
  
Hermione looked speechless and she felt mesmerized. Draco. Malfoy…whoa. Was all that went through her head.  
  
XOXOXOXOX  
  
Both teens had showered and dressed and casually headed to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hermione you have to eat something" Draco had insisted before they left.  
  
Hermione nodded and said "I actually am kind of hungry"  
  
They left their dorm and headed down to breakfast.  
  
On the way there Hermione stopped walking for a moment. "Draco, do you think I'm fat?" she asked cocking her hip out a bit.  
  
Draco looked at her with a mix of expressions. It was a cross between "are-you-insane" and "are-you-fucking-shitting-me"?? After a moment he got over the initial shock and shook his head violently saying "HELL.NO.HERMIONE.GRANGER!!"  
  
She slumped her shoulders a bit and said "Are you sure??"  
  
"You are not fat Hermione, if anything you're too skinny for your own good!" Draco said still totally confused as to _why_ she thought she was fat.  
  
Draco put one of his hands to her cheek and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Hermione, what is this about?" he asked softly tilting his forehead against hers.  
  
Hermione sighed a bit and felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. Draco slinked an arm around her waist and pulled her gently into a hug. She didn't want to cry. Not again.  
  
"But…they always say that I'm fat and that I'm ugly. They said that I was only smart because I'm ugly." She said slowly, not choking on tears.  
  
"Hermione don't listen to them. Their stupid. You're too good for that. You're so beautiful, and so smart, and so, so amazing." Draco said, letting his sensitive side show a bit. He'd never let anyone see him sensitive, but she needed him.  
  
She held her eyes closed tight, glad that she wasn't crying and after a moment she opened her eyes and looked up at Draco. He looked so miserable to see her miserable. He had this look on her face that looked like he was sincerely worried about her.  
  
After looking at him for about thirty seconds and analyzing his features, Hermione spoke  
  
"Draco…" she said unsurely  
  
"yeah?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"What are we doing? I mean…what are _we_?"  
  
"I know that I care about you, and I like having you around…but I LOVE kissing you" he smirked a little and she smiled  
  
She nodded in agreement and said "so we're what? Friends with benefits"  
  
"Yeah… we're friends with benefits." He replied with a small smile.  
  
She took his hand and began walking. As Draco began walking behind her, she stopped and turned around with a smirk on her face. She leaned in to kiss him and when they broke apart she whispered something against his lips.  
"I love it when you kiss me too"  
  
XOXOXOXOX  
  
They ate. Both of them ate. This pleased Draco beyond words.  
  
With essays, reading assignments and numerous other things to do, they were loaded with homework for the rest of the week. And it went quite smoothly for both of them.  
  
Hermione seemed to be in a relative calm for the next few days but Draco still worried about her. She was after all, his only real friend.  
  
XOXOXOXOX  
  
On Friday evening Hermione and Draco were sitting in the common room doing nothing in particular when Hermione said, out of nowhere,  
  
"Draco," he looked up in wonder and raised an eyebrow "Well I was thinking about something, before you said that you weren't with Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini anymore…why? Weren't they like your best friends, and your worshippers?"  
  
He half smirked and half smiled saying "I figured you'd as sooner or later. Well since Voldemort we 'destroyed', if you will, my father kind of lost status, he's still filthy rich, but since he's got no ones right hand to be, he's not as powerful anymore. I've been promised to Pansy all my life and I was supposed to marry her when I turn 19. and after the defeat Pansy's parents didn't want her to marry me anymore. So I basically told the whole lot of them to fuck off because I didn't want to be around them anymore then they wanted to be around me." He shrugged coolly, as though he wasn't bothered by it.  
  
She looked kind of thoughtful.  
  
"You know, we're kind of sad." She said after a moment  
  
"And why's that?" Draco asked looked a little offended  
  
"We both have one friend, in the entire world. Anywhere. That IS kind of sad" she said smiling at him.  
  
"True" he said with a small nod.  
  
They both sat on the couch in front of the fire and Draco leaned over and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"I love this friendship with benefits" Hermione said when they broke apart  
  
"Me too"  
  
A/N: another chapter. I will try and post another chapter today since school starts tomorrow I may not have time. So guess what everyone, you can laugh if you want, BUT I'm going into High school. Do I write like a 14 year-old? I'd like to _think_ I write slightly better, but that's your decision, please review and tell me what you think!!  
  
Hopefully you'll hear from me soon!  
Byee till then 


	9. Rooftop Romances

A/N: and the first matter of business- I have decided to start replying to reviews :D... which is what I am doing _now_

StarCrossed Lovers: are you implying that I write like I'm nine?? is confused

SlytherinRoyalty: Very cool! I started school on the ninth, (which is today) and I luuuurved it very very much :D I'd rather not have your evil minions on me so I think I'll update :DD, and as for the German titles, shrugs I just got tired of them :D, most of them are in English but I know one soooooon that's in German....is very mysterious :D...oh yeah, I'm from Florida, where are YOU from?

BillJoeBob2: YAY for all of us starting high school this year! And thank you for what you said :D OH and you needn't apologize for your language, I use worse not only in my fic, but in my author notes :DDD oh ho ho I'm such a badass now :P

Okay I have a short story to tell you before I update:

A couple of nights ago I was sitting at my computer and this guy I used to go to school with (middle school) IMed me and said something about me sucking at playing the flute and how I cant write worth crap. So I was all sad and depressed. Then I signed on to my hotmail account and had all these wonderful reviews...it just made everything better! Thanks everyone soo soo much!!

...and that's all the reviews for eight so far :D

HERE WE GO!

Last Time on DC:

They both sat on the couch in front of the fire and Draco leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"I love this friendship with benefits" Hermione said when they broke apart

"Me too"

Chapter 9: Rooftop Romances

Hermione and Draco sat on the couch in their common room talking about everything from parents to hobbies, getting to know each other better then anyone ever bothered to do.

"Hermione, I just don't get it, what the HELL is _hula dancing_???" Draco said giving her a questioning look as she laughed.

She finally stopped laughing and stood up. She twirled her hands and hips doing a simple hula. "That's it" she said smiling "except they wear coconut bras and grass skirts"

Draco raised an eyebrow curiously and said "seems kind of....I dunno, erotic to me."

She stopped and playfully hit him on the arm and sat back down next to him.

"Ow" he said pretending to be hurt.

"So you like stargazing...ironic...me too" she said after a moments silence.

"The stars were the only thing I used to know as beautiful..." he said pausing

"Used to know?" she asked slowly

"...before I met you" he said, finishing what he had started to say.

She kissed him and said "when did you become so sweet"

"About the time I laid eyes on you on the train, I could see you needed someone... Or maybe it was after Voldemort was destroyed and my father found no more need to toughen me up..." he said

Hermione frowned a little "what do you mean?" she asked cautiously

"Um...well my father, used to sort of beat me up, he was trying to make me tough. He yelled and screamed and cursed at me, and he cursed and hexed me, it wasn't really a big deal, it wasn't like he was trying to kill me. He'd make me recite "if it doesn't kill me it'll only make me stronger" it was nothing, really" he said shrugging slightly

"He...hexed you? What kind of father does that?" She said shakily "oh and _I_ thought it was bad that my parents didn't know I was there"

"Hermione, that is bad." He said pulling her into a hug

She put her arms around his back and hugged him feeling slightly different. It was something she'd never felt when she had hugged him before.

"...but on a happier note..." Draco said after they parted from their hug.

"Hmm..." she thought for a moment "if you could go anywhere and do anything and be with anyone, what would your dream date be?" she asked smiling

"Dream date... well, you can't laugh, but I'd say dinner in a candle lit restaurant and going for a boat ride in Venice"

"Ooh, romantic" she said raising both her eyebrows

"And yours?" he asked her.

"I think...Paris, at night, on a rooftop facing the Eiffel tower. A candle lit dinner and dancing under the stars" she said shyly

"That's sweet Hermione" he said nodding vaguely.

"What do you wanna do tomorrow? It is Saturday after all." Hermione said

"I don't know..." Draco said shrugging

They sat in silence for a few minutes, when Draco got an idea.

"Hey Hermione, I have an idea, do you want to have like a weekly date together, as friends?"

"Sure, that sounds nice." She said with a small smile "...when?" she asked after a moment

"Tomorrow...tomorrow night"

Hermione nodded with a smile.

"I'm gonna go to bed" she said giving him a light kiss on the lips.

He kissed back and when she broke the kiss Hermione kept her eyes closed for a moment and said "I just love it when you kiss me". Hermione opened her eyes and stood.

"Good night" she said before she went into her room

"Good night" Draco replied softly.

After spending almost an hour making plans for the next day Draco went into his room.

XOXOXOXOX

Draco woke early and continued his planning quietly as he let Hermione sleep until about noon.

By the time she woke, Draco's plans were done and he was no where to be found.

She walked out of her room wearing a black cami and loose black pajama bottoms with small snowflakes on them.

She saw a white envelope sitting on the mantle with her name on it. She opened it and read:

Hermione,

I'll be back soon, I've gone to see Dumbledore and I've got a few things to do

Draco

"Aw...He's so sweet"

"Tis a gift"

Hermione swung around to see Draco standing right behind her. He smirked and took her hand.

"Sit with me" He said pulling her to the couch

He sat down and pulled her closer to him and she sat. Her head was on his shoulder and her hand was resting on his chest. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders. With his other hand his put his thumb on her chin and kissed her.

"And you're sure we're just friends?" Hermione asked after the kiss..

"Hm..." he said looking thoughtful "No, I'd much rather be your boyfriend" he said after a moment.

"Okay" she said with a rather timid smile.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her after a moment. She nodded.

She kissed him again and got up.

"Now I can kiss you anytime I want" Draco said to Hermione with a grin.

Hermione didn't even bother changing out of her pajamas she just got a white shirt and put it over her cami.

As they walked to the Great Hall Draco snaked his arm around her waist and she leaned her head gently against his arm, kind of on his shoulder.

When they walked past the Gryffindor table Harry said "that desperate are you Granger?"

Ron scoffed at her. She turned to them with fire in her eyes and glared. She didn't say a word, and Draco was proud of her for that.

Draco planted a kiss on her head and they continued walking to the prefect table.

XOXOXOXOX

The day passed like a breeze and at about 5:30 Draco presented Hermione with a black dress, that was spaghetti strap and went down to about her knees, and a pair of black high heels with ribbons with went up her legs and tied at right about her claves.

She got ready and came out of her room at 6:30.

Hermione wore the dress and the shoes, and she had twisted her hair up. She looked beautiful.

Draco emerged from his room wearing all black, except for his tie. It was a shiny gray. The black looked amazing against his pale skin. Draco walked towards her and held out his arm to link arms with her. She happily accepted.

"Where are we going Draco?" She asked softly

"Look" he said with a smile pushing the doors to their balcony open. Hermione gasped and began walking outside with Draco.

"Draco..." she said softly kissing him "it's so beautiful"

There was a small round table set for two to the side of the balcony. There was candles and rose petals everywhere. There was even music, which sounded like a violin.

He had also somehow, with Dumbledore's help, made the scenery look as though they were actually in Paris.

"I couldn't take you to Paris, so I brought Paris to you" Draco said planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

She couldn't stop grinning.

Draco led Hermione to the table and pulled out her chair for her. He pushed her back in and took 2 plates off of a rolling cart that was off to the side of the table. Draco removed the lids and sat down himself.

Hermione smiled at him across the table. Her face was glowing. She looked so beautiful.

They ate slowly, talking a little. When both of them had put down their utensils, Draco stood and took both plates. He placed another plate on the table and took the lid off. On the plate was a piece of chocolate cake, with raspberries all around it. Draco moved his chair closer to her and sat down. He picked up the fork and smiled.

"Raspberries?" she asked smiling. Draco just nodded.

He took the fork, stuck it through the cake and seductively brought it to her lips.

She smiled and took the fork into her mouth. After chewing for a moment she smiled and said "Whoever declared strawberries the aphrodisiac, clearly had never tasted a raspberry."

After sharing the cake, feeding each other, Draco stood and held his hand out to Hermione. He had nonverbally asked her to dance

She took it and stood, nonverbally answering.

He put a hand on her waist and she put hers on his shoulder. The clasped their other hands together as though they were ballroom dancing.

"Since when can you dance?" Hermione asked as Draco began to lead.

"Since my mum made me take an etiquette class when I was ten." He replied.

As they danced Draco leaned in and kissed her as he dipped her and she smiled.

After dancing for nearly an hour neither seemed ready to go in quite yet. Hermione smiled like an idiot, she couldn't help it. She had never felt this way about a guy before. And she liked it a lot.

Draco motioned for them to sit on a bench in the corner of the balcony. Draco held Hermione in his arms and she laid her head against his chest and breathed lightly.

As she shivered a little Draco slowly removed his blazer and placed it around her. She smiled and closed her eyes against his chest. He stroked her hair and said

"Did you have a good day?"

"It was wonderful Draco" she said slowly and tiredly.

He kissed her head and said "it's late..."

"I don't want to go in quite yet"

"Okay" was all he said as he looked at her.

"Thank you so much Draco, today was perfect. I wish we could do this everyday."

"We could do it again, tomorrow's Sunday"

"But we have so much homework, and then comes the ever dreaded Monday"

"That is true babe"

He kissed her head and looked at the beautiful stars.

A/N: please don't shoot me because this is a fluff chapter. I thought that it was nice. Okay well that's all I got to say! Hope you enjoyed!

BTW- I just read this on so while I am writing it on the ninth I don't know when it'll get posted. WHATTHESHIT I am so upset right now

August 8th -- Our primary server suffered hardware failure yesterday resulting in disrupted service to the login area. Document manager and other login related services are currently functional though not very stable. We are currently awaiting shipments of replacement parts and should have everything fixed by week's end.

Written 8/9/04

Posted 8/10/04


	10. Ich liebe Sie

A/N: YAY!!!! I have electricity. Right, for those of you who don't watch the news, the state of Florida, where I reside, got hit by a big-ass hurricane named Charley and I have been without electricity and internet for two days. It sucked. BUT I'M BACK!!!! And now I don't have school all week.

Reviews:

Danny Frank: ME TOO! I have yet to find a guy who would do things like that for me... but I will... that or never get married...okay yeah I might not go _that_ far, cause I do want to get married... lol :D Thanks for the review!

Serenity: aw thanks, I could stop smiling when I wrote it either :D

SlytherinRoyalty: I want to go to Paris too; I have family in England who said if I visit them they'll take me to Paris :D! As for that guy, I told all my friends at school and like three of my guy friends were like "do you want me to kick his ass" it was funny! I know people that are from the Bronx, they live down here but they visit like every year. ::updates:: Don't want those evil minions to attack!

StarCrossed Lovers: I wasn't saying that you _said_ I write like I'm nine, I just wanted to know if that's what you meant. :D!! Thanks for the praise, and I'm glad you're enjoying the fic!

DiaLomeve: I love diet coke too, which I'm sure you gathered! Thanks for the review!

And that's a wrap

Last time on DC:

"Thank you so much Draco, today was perfect. I wish we could do this everyday."

"We could do it again, tomorrow's Sunday"

"But we have so much homework, and then comes the ever dreaded Monday"

"That is true babe"

He kissed her head and looked at the beautiful stars.

Chapter Ten: Ich liebe Sie

Draco stared at the stars, thinking for an hour longer while Hermione slowly fell into a light slumber. He closed his eyes for a moment a smiled as he ran his fingers lightly through Hermione's beautifully curly hair that she had taken down.

All the while Hermione's thoughts didn't once leave Draco. She was thinking about who he was and who he used to be. She was thinking about that way that he treated her and the way that she never knew anyone could do something like that for another person, especially him, who had spent the last 5 years of his life insulting her for her family, that she in fact did not like at all. As Hermione continued thinking and drifting in and out of a light sleep, she had realized something...

She was in love with Draco Malfoy.

Draco smiled at Hermione as he opened his eyes looking at her. The moonlight was shining on her face making her look like a sleeping angel.

"Hermione" Draco said softly

"Mmm" she replied quietly not opening her eyes

"It's almost two..." he said gently

"Mmm" was all she said her eyes still closed and snuggling close to his chest a little.

Draco smiled and gently took her into his arms, as a groom would do to his new wife, stood and kissed her gently on the forehead. She mumbled a soft 'thank you' as he walked through their balcony doors.

Draco carried her into her room and laid her down on her soft bed. As he was about to leave she reached and grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me Draco" she said softly.

He sat down next to her and said "I'm right here, Hermione" as he touched her hair lightly. She scooted over slightly and said "please don't leave me". Draco smiled a little bit and took Hermione into his arms and gently crawled into bed with her.

"I love you Draco. I love you" she said softly as she lay against his chest.

His eyes flew open in initial shock and he tensed just a little. He kissed her ear gently and sweetly and relaxed a little bit.

Both of them fell asleep into a comfortable and lovely siesta.

XOXOXOXOX

Draco woke first but didn't move because he didn't want to wake Hermione up.

Had she been serious? Did she _love_ him? What would he do? He didn't love her. Not _yet_ anyways. He really cared about her but _love_. His own FATHER didn't love him!

Draco was absorbed in his thoughts for a few minutes longer, until he noticed that she was now awake. She stirred a little and smiled.

"Morning" Draco said with a small smile.

"Mm" she said as she snuggled close to him. Draco ran his fingers through Hermione's hair and kissed her head once.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes a moment later and said "Hey" with a smile on her face. Draco was just staring at her.

"Hey" he said after a moment, kissing her on the lips.

She kept her eyes closed after the kiss and said with a grin "Last night was amazing Draco, Thank you so _so_ much."

"No, thank you Hermione"

"For what?" she asked cocking her head to the side a bit.

"I love seeing you happy... there's no better feeling in the world for me." He said sincerely

She smiled and then looked down at the bed. "Draco..." Hermione started

"Yeah? What is it Hermione?" He asked taking her chin into his hand.

"I meant what I said last night. I love you. And I know that you don't love me and that's okay. But I had to be honest with you or it would have driven me crazy. I didn't know what to do but tell you. I love you Draco Malfoy." She said as her words got choked with a few tears that slid down her cheeks.

Hermione looked back down and Draco said "Hermione, don't cry, Come here" he pulled her into a hug and she wasn't full-on crying but a few tears continually formed on her eyes and slid down her cheekbones.

Both of them were still clad in the beautiful clothes that had been wearing the night before, even the shoes.

After a moment Draco spoke. "Hermione, I like you, a lot. And I love having you around. You know that I care about you and that I am never going to hurt you intentionally. Hermione I want to love you, but I'm not ready to love anyone yet. I never knew what caring about someone or being there for them meant before you Hermione. But please, _please_ know that I care about you; I will always care about you. Don't ever forget that." He said with a hint of sadness to his voice.

Hermione sniffed a bit more and looked up at him, her eyes a bit red from crying. "Draco I don't know what to do. I don't even know what to say." She said sadly.

"You don't have to do or say a thing." He replied putting his hand up to her cheek. She put her hand over his and held it there closing her eyes.

"You don't want to... not be with me...do you Draco?" she asked after a moment.

"I couldn't live without you Hermione, even though I can't tell you that I love you, I need you. And as much as I hate needing someone that much, I do. And I can't change that." Draco said leaning towards her and kissing her on the lip. When their lips broke apart Hermione looked at Draco and leaned her forehead against his and said with a sad sort of smile "you're okay with all this"

"Of course Hermione." Draco replied looking deep into her chocolate colored eyes.

They sat in silence for a little while until Hermione asked Draco what time it was. "About 10:45" he replied. Hermione snuggled closer to his chest and sighed. "I love you" she murmured softly. Draco ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her head gently.

Both of them were out of bed, showered and dressed by noon.

Hermione was curled up on the couch doing some homework and Draco sat with his back against the couch on the floor. He took her hand in his over his shoulder and kissed it lightly.

Hermione let out a happy sigh and asked "hmm...I'm kind of hungry, do you want to go get something from the Great Hall?"

"Yeah" he replied closing the book that he had been reading.

Both of them got up and Hermione walked first down the stairs and gasped as she got to the bottom.

"Bloody hell Draco" she said turning in and urgent sort of whisper.

The two prefects were snogging and enthusiastically making out on a couch in the big common room that Hermione and Draco never used.

They walked past the two prefects quickly and they left through the portrait hole.

Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand to the Great Hall, not caring what anyone thought. There was a scarce number of people there. Hermione gave Draco a kiss before they walked in and smiled a little.

Unfortunately, Potter and Weasley were in the Great Hall. Hermione and Draco walked past the Gryffindor table and Harry said coldly "Lord, Granger, you're pathetic, I sure hope Malfoy's paying you well to sleep with him."

Hermione stopped walking at this and let go of Draco's hand. She looked at them calmly and said "For people who hate me, you sure as hell talk to me a lot. Why do you care who I bloody shag?" she asked still in a calm tone.

"Malfoy's an ass. You're the 'genius' you should know that" Ron said in a superior tone.

"Hmm..." she said thoughtfully "Then you three, what A LOT in common" She said nodding at them. They just looked at her, not knowing what to say in response

Hermione took Draco's hand once more and he planted a kiss on her head.

She had a victory smile all through lunch.

After a day of homework, Hermione sat in Draco's arms on the bench Draco left on the balcony after he had magicked everything else away. Hermione looked up into the stars and occasionally pointed something out, but Draco was too busy looking at her to notice or say a thing.

"It's so beautiful and peaceful out here, Draco" Hermione said to Draco smiling and looking out into the dark star-speckled sky.

"It's like you" He replied kissing her lightly on the lips.

A/N: does anyone like the song Mandy? By Manilow? Because _I_ think it's a song about a dog, and my mom thinks it's about a girl, and my friend thinks it about a _guy_. Know the song? What do you think?? (Even though it's completely un-fic related.)

OKAY so ANNOUNCEMENTS: As I'm sure you know from my previous A/N's, Diet Coke, is completely written and I'm simply waiting to have time to type it up. BUT I am starting my newest masterpiece, and I will start posting after DC is finished.


	11. Questionable Intoxication

A/N: HELLO ALL! How is everyone doing? Due to demand (not popular) but demand nonetheless, I'm updating so soon (mostly so someone I know doesn't loose her mind waiting for this fic :P) OH RIGHT! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU! Ich liebe Sie means I love you in German (:

Reveiws:

Spellkaster: Thanks for the review, I like this story too, quiet a lot as you can see! Hope you survived Charley alright!

SpoiledBrat47: I'm glad you like this fic. I also heard Mandy on AI, mostly because John Stevens was singing it. I had this obsession with the geeky American Idol guys (Clay, John). But the song says "_You_ kissed me and stopped me from shaking" , A dog can kiss (lick) a person. :D

That's it!

Last time on Diet Coke-

"It's so beautiful and peaceful out here, Draco" Hermione said to Draco smiling and looking out into the dark star-speckled sky.

"It's like you" He replied kissing her lightly on the lips.

Chapter 11- Questionable Intoxication

Over the next week Draco contemplated over his feelings for Hermione. They attended classes as usually and Potter and Weasley seemed to have buggered off a bit. Hermione had decided to ignore them when the muttered immature things at her when passing in the halls.

The thing that bothered Draco was not knowing what love was. He wanted to love Hermione but how could he?

Hermione and Draco sat on the couch, Hermione in his lap looking at a photo album filled with pictures of Draco since he was a child on Thursday night.

Hermione turned her head to Draco and kissed him. She said "What do you want to do together this weekend?"

"Hm?" he replied

"Well it was _my_ perfect date last week, so what do you want to do?"

Draco looked in thought for a moment then said "How about a picnic on the Quidditch pitch?"

"Ooh that's a good idea" she said smiling and turning back to the album. Hermione came across an interesting picture. Draco had his arms around a blonde-haired girl. Hermione turned back towards Draco a little and pointed "Who is that?"

Draco tensed slightly, and Hermione could tell. "Um..." he started "a mistake" Draco said in a slightly angered tone.

He put a small smile on and turned his head slightly to kiss Hermione on the lips. She smiled and said "you can't distract me with a kiss Draco, who is she?" Hermione smiled innocently.

Draco sighed and said "Her name was Emily... She was my girlfriend" he said this slowly as he looked at Hermione.

"Your girlfriend?" she asked "I thought you'd been promised to Pansy all your life." Hermione interrupted.

"Well yes, I have been but my father always had a mistress on the side, so he wasn't one to care if I had a girlfriend."

"Oh"

"Yeah, well, Emily was my girlfriend from second to fourth year. She said that she loved me and I thought that I knew was love was, I thought that I loved her. And I obviously didn't. I cared about her, not nearly as much as I care about you. I even ended up sleeping with her, because she convinced me that that was what I wanted. Which was stupid, I was only fourteen. After I slept with her around winter break of our fourth year she stopped talking to me. The next summer I saw her with a bunch of different guys. She doesn't even know I exist anymore. I think that she dropped out of school and became a hired whore. She was a witch and she went to school somewhere in France."

Hermione put her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back and put his hands up to her head and continued kissing her. When they broke from their kiss, Hermione sighed and said "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" he said tilting his head slightly and looking at her.

Draco gave her a smile and kissed her. "Do you know how entrancing you are?"

"I can't be more entrancing then you are" she replied looking right into his eyes. Hermione leaned in to kiss Draco and he kissed back again. She put her hand behind his head and he did the same, both locking the other in the kiss. Draco began to trail light kisses down her neck and she pulled away slightly.

"Okay, I'm stopping" Draco said planting on last kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Hermione stood and said "I'll be right back" as she walked towards her room.

Draco heard McGonagall's voice coming from the larger common room.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, get down here."

Hermione too heard this from her room and walked past Draco and down the stairs. They decided better then to show McGonagall that they were involved.

McGonagall looked rather irritated as Hermione and Draco joined the other two prefects in the common room. She spoke at once.

"Prefects we are sending home sixth year students for two weeks. It is none of your concern. I can assure you that there is nothing to worry about, it is simply a matter that the teachers need to take care of."

"What?" Hermione asked slowly

"Get packed you four will be leaving tomorrow morning, the rest of the students will be leaving tonight."

She left and Hermione stood up and said "what the fuck? This is bullshit!" she quickly began to run up the stairs.

Draco followed her and saw her run into her room. She had a bag on her bed and she was running frantically about her room putting things in her bag.

"Hermione, What is it?" he asked slowing put both of his hands on her shoulders stopping her for a moment.

She took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. Draco sat down next to her and put his arms around her. She welcomed his embrace and said "I can't live without you for two fucking weeks." She frowned sadly and shook her head.

"Do you want to come home with me?" Draco asked putting his hand on her chin and lifting her head to look at him.

She sniffed a little and looked quite shocked by his proposition but asked "Will your parents mind?...Your father hates me Draco"

Draco shook his head and said "it'll be okay, I promise"

"Thanks" she said softly hugging Draco. Draco kissed Hermione and took her hand.

"You can finish this in the morning, come with me." She walked out to the common room with Draco and both of them curled up on the couch.

"Draco thanks for...thanks for everything."

He smiled at her and nodded. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, taking in this closeness with Draco and she said after a moment "Draco... we cant have out picnic this weekend."

"Its okay Hermione." He replied lightly running his fingers through her hair.

Draco looked her Hermione with her eyes closed breathing lightly and he felt something in the pit of his stomach that he had never felt before with her. It was different and the difference was intriguing. Draco got goose bumps and he wanted her more then ever right now.

Draco was in love with Hermione.

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short. That's all I got.


	12. The letter L

A/N: I know, it's been a while. Band and school together are going to kill me. : but I'm updating now, when I should be studying for my tests.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Last time on DC:

Draco looked her Hermione with her eyes closed breathing lightly and he felt something in the pit of his stomach that he had never felt before with her. It was different and the difference was intriguing. Draco got goose bumps and he wanted her more then ever right now.

Draco was in love with Hermione.

Chapter 12: L is for...

Hermione slowly fell asleep on Draco's chest but Draco, on the contrary, spent the night sleepless and lost in his own thoughts. Had he even been tired, he wouldn't have been able to sleep.

Hermione had a dream about Draco. About her love. It was sweet, and cheesy at the same time. Draco asked Hermione to run away with him and they left everything behind and ran away to Italy. They never looked back, because all they needed was each other.

Draco, meanwhile, sat up thinking about his feelings for Hermione.

This is love, he thought, love, finding more happiness in sleeping with someone without _sleeping_ with them. Draco wasn't a slut like everyone thought, he had standards. He looked at her and his breath caught in his chest. He felt so vulnerable. Everything he knew was just out of his mind. Love. It was a new word for Draco. For once he had a relationship where he wanted nothing more then to be with her. With Pansy it had been about the sex and the money. She never wanted to make love and sleep with him. All she wanted was sex; she'd climax, get dressed and leave. He _loved_ Hermione. Not only that, he respected her. Draco let a smile grace his lips as he looked at Hermione.

He glanced at his watch. 5:37.

For some reason Draco felt compelled to wake her. Both of them had about an hour and a half to pack and get down to breakfast.

He shifted a little and kissed her ear. She fluttered her eyes open a little and smiled. He kissed her again and smiled.

"Hey" she said

"Hey, babe we've got to pack"

"Kay" she smiled and shifted to get up.

xoxoxox

"Draco, hun, eat _something_"

"Nah, I'm not really hungry" he replied looking at his love.

After eating breakfast the cutest couple ever, walked hand in hand to the train and found an empty compartment near the back of the train. Though most were in fact empty they liked the back.

Hermione sat across from Draco and pulled her legs up onto the bench in a cross-legged fashion. Draco was disappointed that she wasn't sitting with him. He wanted to put his arms around her and tell her that he loved her.

"Hermione..." he said softly after a moment

She looked up and raised an eyebrow in an answering fashion.

"Come sit with me" he said placing his hand against the seat next to him.

Hermione smiled and nodded. She uncrossed her legs and got up and sat next to him. He put his arm around her waist and she leaned against his shoulder a bit. She turned her head a little and leaned up to kiss him.

He smiled and said "I love kissing you Hermione"

"The feeling is mutual" she replied softly. She reached for her bag and pulled out a book the she began reading. As Hermione read, Draco got an idea.

xoxoxo

They arrived at the train station and Mrs. Malfoy was pleased to see Draco with a friend. When they stepped off of the train Hermione shivered a little and said "Bloody 'ell, why the fuck is it so cold out here?"

Draco took his jacket off of his shoulders and put it around hers. She kissed him on the cheek in thanks before Mrs. Malfoy came into view.

They drove to the Malfoy Mansion and at first sight Hermione thought that it was a castle. It was huge. And gorgeous. Draco took Hermione's and his own things into the mansion and took Hermione around showing her the house.

"And this, is your room" he said pushing a door open. It was right next to his.

Hermione sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her for Draco to sit. He sat and smiled. He scooted up against a pillow and drew her close to him.

She smiled and leaned her forehead against his.

"Thank you Draco, I love you"

He leaned his face close hers and said "I love you Hermione"

A/N: Yes, that's right I have finally updated. Now this probably wasn't worth the wait was it? Its getting slightly fluffy and that's making me mad, so I am currently in the process of rewriting a lot of DC from chapters 13 to 30. This is veryvery time consuming! Till next time!


	13. A Promise

A/N: I am so very very sorry that this is taking forever and a day. It's almost been a year since I've started posting and I am incredibly disappointed in myself for not having this all typed up. I am still in the process of "de-fluffing" the rest of the story, but here's a little something!

Thanks to all the reviewers! Hope this isn't as fluffy as melted marshmallows!!

Last time on DC

Hermione sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her for Draco to sit. He sat and smiled. He scooted up against a pillow and drew her close to him.

She smiled and leaned her forehead against his.

"Thank you Draco, I love you"

He leaned his face close hers and said "I love you Hermione"

Chapter 13- A Promise

Hermione pulled away from Draco's face and cocked her head to the side a bit and scrunched her forehead. After looking intently at him for a moment she shook her head at him. "No..."

Draco looked back at her as though she had said something to offend him, which she had. He put his hands on her shoulders and gave a serious faced "Malfoy"- look and said "I. love. You."

Hermione put her hand to her chin and moved slightly away from Draco again and again shook her head. Draco watched her eyes and he saw tears forming in her eyes but she blinked them away.

Draco had nothing to say to Hermione at this point. He didn't know _what_ to say to her. After a moment she spoke. "Draco, I love you, and it's not a joke and I don't expect you to love me. I know that you need time so please, _please_ don't say you love me to make me happy."

"Hermione Granger I love you. I do. I would never tell you something that I didn't really mean, especially something as serious as the three most important words I've ever said to anyone."

Hermione nodded a slow "okay" and looked towards the door hearing Mrs. Malfoy calling them from down the hall.

"Draco...Hermione? Where are you two?" She called happily.

Hermione stood from the bed and turned toward Draco offering her hand to him.

He took her hand and got up following closely behind her leaving her room. Hermione walked out to the hall, finding Mrs. Malfoy only a few meters from her room door.

"There you two are" She said with a small smile.

"What's up mum?" Draco asked casually.

She glanced at her watch and said "Dinner is going to be at six; which is in about an hour. Don't be late you two." She walked a bit closer to Hermione and put her hand on her chin in a maternal way and said "Lucius wants to meet you" Hermione laughed a little nervously glancing at Draco as his mum walked away.

Hermione looked at Draco as Mrs. Malfoy walked past them and said "erm...why do you think your father wants to meet me?..." Draco shrugged in reply and said "Maybe because I never bring people my father hasn't known since my childhood home."

After a moment Draco looked at Hermione and said "I want to show you something, come with me"

They walked outside onto a terrace garden. It was absolutely gorgeous. Draco motioned toward the canopy swing in front of the artificial waterfall and said "come here, sit with me?"

Draco entwined his fingers with Hermione's and she leaned her head a little on his shoulder. "Draco..." Hermione started after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you love me? I mean, what changed?" She asked a little nervously not wanting to upset him.

"Hermione, I'm not really sure what changed but I love you because I came alive when I met you, and because you make me happy when I'm around you, and without you I am a bit of a cynical bastard. You brought out the good in me I suppose."

"Oh...wow..." Hermione said after a moment. After a sitting and swinging together for almost 40 minutes Draco mentioned that they should probably get back inside. Hermione stood with Draco and he smirked a little. "Come here" he nodded his head a little. "Yeah?" he motioned for her to take hold of his shoulders. "What are you doing Draco?" He looked at her with a smirk and said "Don't tell me you've never gotten a piggy back ride before" Hermione smiled and laughed a little and said "Not since I was _five_" Draco carried her back into the house and to her room.

Hermione let go of his shoulders and said "What exactly should I wear to dinner with your parents?" She asked as he put her down. "This..." he said as he magic-ed himself into different clothes "...is what I am wearing" Draco wore black dress pants with a dark blue buttoned down shirt. "It's kind of silly really, dressing up for dinner. But I've done it since I was a child."

Hermione magic-ed herself into a black skirt the showed her knees and a dark-pink short-sleeved sheer top. She held up her arms and asked "yes?" Draco nodded and said "you look adorable" She laughed a little and said "you always look _adorable_"

"Let's go, Hermione" he said taking her hand and smirking.

They walked down to the dining room and got there just as Lucius and Narcissa did.

The four seemingly adults wined and dined quietly, speaking little, with Hermione darting uncomfortable glances at Draco. He placed his hand on hers on the arm of her chair and nodded gently at her.

Lucius looked at Hermione for what seemed like forever and finally said "I remember you...you're that...filthy little..."

"Lucius!" Narcissa interrupted.

Draco gave his father an eye-glare and said "Mother may we be excused"

Hermione looked on the verge of tears but didn't say anything. Draco took her hand and led her out of the dining room. Hermione walked with Draco keeping her eyes glued to the ground and walking slowly.

"Hermione, I am so sorry for the way my father acted." Draco said putting his hand to her chin and lifting her face to meet his eyes. "I didn't think that he would do that, I didn't think..."

Hermione nodded slowly and as she blinked away tears said "I know Draco, I know..." He put his arms out as they stopped walking at her door to offer a hug. She accepted and hugged herself close to him, burying her face in his shirt and he held her close resting his chin on her head. He planted a soft kiss on her head and said "Hermione, do you want to go somewhere special with me?"

Hermione nodded and he said "Okay, get changed and I'll be back in ten minutes, okay babe?" She nodded again and he turned the doorknob to her room letting her in and smiling.

When Draco returned Hermione wore black silk pajama pants with a dark green tank top and Draco wore a white t-shirt with dark blue satin pajama bottoms.

Draco held a basket in one hand and held out his other to take Hermione's and said "C'mon, let's go"

"Where are we going Draco?" She questioned taking his hand

"You'll just have to wait and see"

Draco led her through the mansion and out a back sliding glass door and through the gardens into a grassy field. Hermione noticed something lit on the field and as they neared she saw candles and a blanket lying in the middle of the field in the pitch black night. As the two of them sat Hermione noticed that the blanket was as soft as a bed.

"Draco, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Are you seducable Hermione?" She smirked and then planted a light kiss on his lips "I guess we'll just have to wait and find out then won't we?"

Draco opened the basket and took out one bowl of raspberries and one bowl of chocolate mouse. Draco took a sliver spoon and put a raspberry on it and dipped it into the mouse. He then held the spoon to Hermione's lips. She took it into her mouth and smiled.

"I thought strawberries were the aphrodisiac" Hermione said after a moment.

"Clearly whoever dubbed that to be true had never tasted a raspberry." Draco smiled as took a bite of the raspberries and mouse himself. After the eating of fruit and chocolate Draco had just one more surprise for Hermione. He removed the dark velvet box from the wicker basket and smiled to himself.

"Hermione, I've only just found out what love is, and I already know that I never want to lose this feeling. When I was younger my mother gave me this ring and told me to keep it until I found love. She said that it was a ring to promise my love to someone, and I can't ask you to marry me yet but I can promise my love to you." He took her hand and placed the white gold band with a diamond set in it on her finger. Hermione smiled with a tear escaping her eyes and throwing her arms around Draco's neck.

"You know Draco...you always seem to make me cry" she said with a small laugh and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

A/N: I had to keep that bit of fluff because there's some stuff that's going to happen in the near future. I know I am so bad! I'm so unbelievably sorry! apologizes a hundred million times

Exams are in about three weeks but after that I have two weeks off so I will try as hard as I possibly can to update! I love you all very very much!


	14. Two weeks to make a lifetime

A/N: I know that I am a horrible person for not updating sooner. I know, I am scolding my self very very badly right now because, for those who don't know, it's been over a year since I started posting and its not even half way done. I am sorry from the bottom of my heart. I love you all very much and thanks for reading!

Last Time of DC

"Hermione, I've only just found out what love is, and I already know that I never want to lose this feeling. When I was younger my mother gave me this ring and told me to keep it until I found love. She said that it was a ring to promise my love to someone, and I can't ask you to marry me yet but I can promise my love to you." He took her hand and placed the white gold band with a diamond set in it on her finger. Hermione smiled with a tear escaping her eyes and throwing her arms around Draco's neck.

"You know Draco…you always seem to make me cry" she said with a small laugh and a kiss on the cheek.

Chapter 14- Two weeks to make a lifetime

Hermione and Draco sat under the stars for hours in each others arms not needing to do a thing other then be with each other. Neither said a word but they knew what the other was thinking and the silence was beautiful.

Hermione eventually fell asleep against Draco's chest and he watched her breath lightly. Both lay on a soft blanket that felt like a bed on the grass. The candles eventually blew themselves out and night slowly grew into morning. Draco, too, eventually fell asleep, his arms around the sleeping brunette in his arms. As the sun peaked its head up a bit Hermione stirred and a smile crossed her lips. She fluttered her eyes open slowly to look at Draco who was very touch-sensitive and felt her move.

She smiled at him as he blinked awake and she smiled. "Draco…" she spoke softly in the dawning day.

He kissed her head and said "Good morning…"

She nodded and said "I can't believe we've been out here all night…"

"Mmm…" he nodded and stretched his arms sitting up. Hermione yawned a little and smiled "We should go in…" she said after a moment.

Draco stood and took Hermione's hands and pulled her up.

Draco took her hand in his own and they began walking slowly back to the mansion in silence. How golden this was. He looked at her and she smiled back at him as she looked at the ring on her hand and said "thank you"

He nodded, smiled and said "It is never a problem"

Draco pushed open a glass sliding door and walked in with Hermione. As they walked through the doorway into the kitchen Mrs. Malfoy sat at a large cooking Island sipping tea out of a china tea cup.

"Are you two just getting in dear?" she asked raising an eyebrow

Draco nodded with a bit of a shy kind of grin and then he smiled at Hermione. "Hermione, why don't you go upstairs to your room and I'll come up in a few? Yeah?" He planted a kiss on her head and she nodded "Yeah"

"Draco, dear" Narcissa said in a serious tone

"Mum" he replied in the same kind of tone

"Dear, please, _please_ do not pull another Emily"

"MOTHER!" he said in a shocked tone "Don't _even_ bring that girl up. This is different. Hermione is different. And I love her. I love her mum."

"It better be different with her…"

Draco yawned and said "I'm tired mum; I'm going to go to sleep for a few hours"

"I take it you'll be in Hermione's room then?" With a nod he left the kitchen and headed up the flight of stairs.

When Draco pushed open the door to Hermione's room slowly he saw her sitting up in her bed with a leather bound black covered book in her hands. She was writing and so intensely concentrating that she didn't hear him come in. He kept his eyes on her for a few moments longer before he took a few steps closer to her bed.

She then looked up at him and smiled after a moment. They needn't have said a word. Draco sat down next to her and she scooted over a bit letting him crawl in with her. With a yawn and a smile Draco gave Hermione a hug and said "Hermione love, I'm exhausted." She nodded in agreement and crawled under the covers. Draco planted a kiss on her head before following her suite and before his head even hit the soft down pillows he was out like a light.

When Hermione woke first she smiled at her sleeping boyfriend and crawled out of bed. He stirred a little bit when she walked around the bed and planted a light kiss on his cheek and she then proceeded to curl up on the floor with a few thick books.

Hours later when Draco finally woke he found her still sitting comfortably on the floor reading contently and occasionally writing on a piece of parchment. He gently planted his feet onto the floor and walked up behind her and rested on his knees putting his head on her shoulder.

"The butler did it…" he said with a smile

She looked over at him and smiled "It's too bad I'm not reading a mystery. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded and she closed her book on her lap and put it off to the side.

Hermione's attention was directed for a moment to the tapping sound at the window when she spotted what appeared to be a school owl flying steadily out the window. She pushed it open for him and untied the sealed letter addressed to Draco.

It bore the Hogwarts Crest and as Draco read it he said "Looks like we're stuck here for another two weeks. Seems like there was a virus going 'round Hogwarts, something bad, dark arts it was." He shrugged and looked at her.

"What do you want to do for the next two weeks?" She asked after a moment, then added "there's only so much extra homework and sitting around we can do"

Draco walked to Hermione and took her hand and whispered, "Do you want to learn how to fly?" She nodded with a small smile and he replied "Get dressed, take a shower, then we can go down to the village"

x-x-x

Hermione eventually got the hang of the flying thing but she didn't really feel safe without Draco with her. They spent almost three tireless afternoons practicing until she finally got it. Both were having more fun with each other than they'd ever had before with anyone but soon, the fun would no longer be such. Oh no, that fun, would be gone,

Lucius didn't like Hermione at all. He even had the document promising Draco to Pansy reinstated by his lawyer over break. If Draco wasn't married by his 19th Birthday he'd be doomed to a life of Pansy the dog-faced bitch. Draco couldn't do this, he could never live a life with Pansy, he'd rather kill himself than do that.

With Lucius there is no fighting it and Draco knew that he'd hex him into his 21st birthday before listening to anything Draco had to say about the matter. When he found out that his father had done such an atrocious thing he got more upset than he'd ever been before.

He didn't even realize the actions that he was making and when his mother wasn't phased by his yelling and screaming like a child with a temper he began blaming Hermione, telling her that it was her fault her damned parents were muggles and it was her fault that he would be once again doomed to a fucked-up soap-opera life with that good-for-nothing witch.

Hermione was in shock and terrified that if she said anything he might hurt her. She wanted to believe that he wouldn't hit her but when she saw him this angry she didn't know what to believe. It seemed as though Draco didn't even realize his actions, as though he had no idea what he was saying…as though he was under a spell.

A/N: Sorry again for the wait. I really really am sorry.

PS Thanks for all the lovely reviews


End file.
